


Todo para despedirme solamente

by xKamiixChanx



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, Español | Spanish, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Romantic Fluff
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8258392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKamiixChanx/pseuds/xKamiixChanx
Summary: Había pasado un año desde que Shaoran se fue dejando a Sakura, que lo único que quería era verlo, ya que el era esa persona tan especial que Yukito le había dicho que encontraría algún día.





	1. El viaje

Había pasado un desde que Shaoran se fue dejando a Sakura. Ésta lo único que anhelaba era verlo, debido a que él era esa persona tan especial que Yukito le había dicho que algún día iba a encontrar. Sakura, sentía que extrañaba demasiado a Shaoran, y cada día que pasaba esas ganas de verlo iban en aumento. Un día mientras conversaba con Tomoyo no aguantó más la desesperación y le hizo saber a su amiga todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo y que llevaba hace mucho tiempo.

—Tomoyo… ya no aguanto más, necesito ver a Shaoran y decirle todo lo que siento por el —confesó, en medio de su llanto.

—Amiga, cálmate ya encontraremos una solución para tu tristeza —dijo Tomoyo mientras abrazaba a Sakura—. Oye… que tal si vamos a Hong Kong, yo puedo comprar los pasajes si quieres.

—Eso quiere decir que amos a viajar a Hong Kong para poder ver a Shaoran, pero Tomoyo no te preocupes, si quieres yo me puedo pagar el pasaje, pero dónde nos quedaremos.

—Eso es súper fácil Saku, esta misma noche llamo a Meiling para decirle que nos vamos, y lo más seguro es que ella nos de alojamiento en su casa hasta que regresemos a Japón.

Sakura al darse cuenta de que ya no podía seguir alegando, abrazó fuertemente a Tomoyo, expresando en ese abrazo toda la felicidad que sentía. Por fin después de un año volvería a ver a su Shaoran, lo había extrañado tanto y lo único que quería verlo.

\-- -- -- --

—Shaoran ella no te ama, no sé cómo puedes estar con ella. A parte tú tampoco la amas.

—Meiling deja de meterte… eso no es tu problema y Elizabeth si me ama y yo la amo entendido, y no quiero volver a discutir sobre este tema contigo.

—Si tengo derecho a involucrarme, ya que te quiero harto y me preocupo por ti, sé que tu no amas a Elizabeth y si te vas a casar con ella es para poder olvidarte de Sakura —dijo Meiling un tanto altera y enojada por la obstinación de Shaoran.

—Meiling dejaremos esta conversación para otro día… ya que estoy cansado y quiero ir a mi casa dormir —diciendo esto Shaoran se despidió de Meiling se dirigió hacia su casa.

Meiling se fue a su pieza. Pensando en lo terco que podía ser su primo, es que era bastante notorio que ni él ni su prometida -Elizabeth-, se querían, ya que él todavía estaba enamorado de Sakura. En muchas ocasiones él se lo había dicho, pero como su madre -la de Shaoran-, siempre manipulaba todo decidió que se casara con Elizabeth, que era de clase. Mientras Meiling seguía pensando en planes para hacer que Shaoran no se casara, pero empezó a sonar su teléfono.

—Alo, soy Meiling ¿quién eres? —preguntó al no reconocer el número.

—Meiling, soy Tomoyo ¿Cómo estás? Tanto tiempo que no hablábamos.

—¡Tomoyo! Sí, ¡Cuánto tiempo! y a ¿qué se debe tu llamada?

—Lo que pasa es que con Sakura tenemos pensado ir a Hong Kong, ya que ella extraña demasiado a Shaoran, entonces queríamos saber si podemos quedarnos en tu casa, durante el tiempo que estaremos allá —preguntó Tomoyo, deseando que la respuesta fuera sí.

—¡Sí! Claro que pueden quedarse en mi casa, solo díganme en cuanto tiempo van a llegar para así preparar todo, por suerte Sakura decidió venir así va a evitar que Shaoran cometa una locura.

—¿Por qué? Qué le pasa a Shaoran —preguntó Tomoyo muy intrigada.

—Te lo contaré, pero por favor no se lo puedes contar a Sakura, lo que pasa es que Sharon piensa que ya no va a volver a ver a Sakura, por eso decidió aceptar un trato con su madre que es comprometerse, y dentro de dos meses se casan y si llega Sakura puede que se arrepiente y no se case entiendes Tomoyo…

—Si claro, entonces yo mañana hablaré con Sakura para poder arreglar todo el viaje y te llamo para avisarte cuando nos vamos.

—Está bien.

Durante toda esa semana Sakura y Tomoyo estuvieron preparando las cosas para ej viaje, hasta que por fin llegó el tan esperado día en que se irían a Hong Kong. Sakura se encontraba muy nerviosa y ansiosa, ya que por fin después de tanto tiempo vería a su Shaoran.

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

Meiling estaba en el aeropuerto esperando que el avión que llevaba a Sakura y Tomoyo aterrizara. Se encontraba tan feliz, por fin después de un periodo las volvería a ver, en todo ese tiempo las había extrañado demasiad y cuando supo que iban a ir se sintió muy feliz.

Sakura estaba con Tomoyo en el avión, esperando que por fin aterrizara. Se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa, por fin iba a ver a Shaoran, después de un año de no verlo. Sentía que su estomago se llenaba de cosquillas al ver como se iban acercando más a tierra.

—Por favor ponerse el cinturón de seguridad y apagar todo aparto electrónico —decía la voz advirtiendo que ya estaban por aterrizar.

—¡Tomoyo! Por fin veré a Shaoran, después de un año —Sakura se iba poniendo cada vez más ansiosa al darse cuenta que se iban acercando más a tierra.

Meiling cuando vio que el avión aterrizó, se puso totalmente feliz. Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar a que ellas hicieran todo el papeleo para verlas y así conversar de todo lo que había pasado en sus vidas ese año. Por seguridad de Sakura no le contaría sobre el compromiso de Shaoran, aún tenía la esperanza de que él no se casara con Elizabeth si estaba Sakura. Estaba casi segura de que en el fondo de su corazón seguía queriendo a Sakura.

—Pueden salir del avión —apenas Sakura escuchó esas palabras tomó de la mano a Tomoyo y salió rápidamente del avión para buscar su equipaje, pasar por el control y así poder encontrarse con Meiling que ya las debería estar esperando. Se encontraba demasiado ansiosa, no podía evitarlo. Cada vez estaba más cerca de poder ver a su Shaoran.

Cuando Meiling las vio no pudo evitar sentirse muy contenta. Corrió a donde estaban Sakura y Tomoyo, las recibió con un abrazo muy apretado, dando a entender que las habías extrañado demasiado.

—¡Chicas! No saben todo lo que las extrañé estoy tan feliz de poder verlas de nuevo —dijo Meiling dentro de toda la emoción que sentía al verlas.

—¡Meiling! Tanto tiempo, nosotras también te hemos extrañado —gritó Sakura por la emoción de estar en Hong Kong.

Después de esa emotiva bienvenida decidieron irse a la casa de Meiling para poder ir a dejar sus cosas y para que Sakura y Tomoyo pudieran descansar un poco. El viaje había sido muy pesado para las dos.

—Y cuéntenme qué ha sido de su vida en todo este año. Cómo se encuentran los demás —dijo Meiling, cuando Tomoyo y Sakura terminaron de acomodar sus cosas.

—Mmmm no mucho, todos los demás se encuentran bien. Tú cómo has estado en todo este tiempo que no nos vemos —preguntó Tomoyo.

—Al igual que ustedes no mucho… bueno estoy saliendo con un chico hace unos nueve meses. Soy muy feliz con él, me siento enamorada —a Meiling se le veía radiante, se notaba que ella y su pareja eran my felices.

—Oye Meiling… y Shaoran ¿cómo está? ¿cuándo podremos ir a verlo? —preguntó Sakura con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—¿Shaoran…? El está bien, y no te preocupes por hoy ustedes se quedarán acá, descansarán se relajarán, porque sé que el viaje tuvo que haber sido agotador y mañana lo vamos a ver —dijo Meiling sintiéndose un poco mal por mentirle a Sakura.

—Bueno ahora yo me voy así que ustedes sigan ordenando sus cosas

 

—Espera Meiling… me puedes decir dónde está el baño —preguntó Tomoyo siguiéndola.

—¿Qué? Ah, no te preocupes yo te llevo —dijo Meiling y así las dos se fueron dejando sola a Sakura mientras ordenaba sus cosas.

—Shaoran pronto te veré —dijo Sakura con una tierna sonrisa en la cara.

\-- -- -- --

—¿Por qué le ocultaste a Sakura que Shaoran está comprometido?

—Porque no quiero que se entere por mí, quiero que él se atreva a decirle en su cara que está con otra porque ya no la quiere, bueno si es que es verdad que ya no siente nada por ella.

—¿Por qué estás tan segura de que Shaoran sigue queriendo a Sakura?

—Intuición Tomoyo, bueno aquí está el baño —diciendo eso Meiling desapareció de la vista de Tomoyo rápidamente.

Tomoyo no tuvo otra opción que entrar al baño, mientras se quedó intrigada sobre lo que estaba pensando Meiling.

\-- -- --

Shaoran estaba en la sala de estar de su casa viendo televisión. Estaba totalmente aburrido, no tenía nada interesante que hacer estaba a punto de ir a su habitación para poder dormir una siesta cuando siente que empieza a sonar el teléfono.

—Alo ¿quién habla?

—Hola Shaoran so yo Meiling.

—Ah… vaya eres tú ¿a qué se debe tu llamada? —preguntó Shaoran sin mucho animo, es que por qué siempre Meiling debía llamar o aparecer en el momento más inoportuno, justo cuando iba a dormir una siesta.

—Bueno, por lo visto como no quieres seguir hablando conmigo por mucho tiempo te diré inmediatamente el por qué de mi llamada —dijo Meiling un tanto enojada por la actitud de Shaoran—. Sakura está acá en Hong Kong —apenas dijo eso Meiling cortó de inmediato, para que Shaoran no le preguntara nada.

Cuando Shaoran escuchó eso se quedó paralizado y con el teléfono todavía en la mano. A pesar de que Meiling hubiera cortado no lo podía creer, después de un año volvería a ver a Sakura. Estaba sorprendido, no sabía qué sentir si pena o alegría y de repente se acordó de algo Elizabeth, su prometida. No tenía de que él estuvo viviendo en Japón y que allí había conocido a Sakura y había sentido cosas muy fuertes por ella. No tenía por qué enterarse, ya que ahora no sentía cosas por Sakura, sino por Elizabeth es más se iban a casar.

\-- -- -- --

Sakura, Tomoyo y Meiling estuvieron conversando toda la tarde, pero Sakura estaba como ausente. No interactuaba mucho en la conversación, ya que lo único que quería era que fuera mañana para poder ir a ver a Shaoran lo había extrañado tanto y por fin ahora se encontraba en Hong Kong.

—Salura no has hablado mucho —dijo Meiling un poco sorprendida de que Sakura no hubiera mencionado muchas palabras.

—Ah no nada, es que estoy un poco cansada no más.

—Mmm, bueno igual ya es tarde se hizo de noche, así que mejor nos vamos a dormir.

Las tres se fueron a dormir a sus habitaciones, mañana sería un día largo, por fin verían a Shaoran.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Shaora no podía conciliar el sueño, la noticia que Sakura estaba allí le habían quitado las ganas de todo incluso de dormir. Intentaba pensar en qué iba hacer cuando viera a Sakura, seguía sin respuesta, es que deseaba con toda su alma que ese momento no llegara nunca.

Muy dentro de su corazón quería volver a verla, saber cómo estaba si seguía siendo la misma niña tierna de la que un tiempo quiso. Con estos pensamientos Shaoran decidió intentar por enésima vez dormir.

\-- -- -- --

Al otro día en la casa de Meiling la primera en despertar fue Sakura, estaba muy nerviosa por fin después de un año volvería a ver a Shaoran, su Shaora. Se bañó rápidamente, para después bajar a desayunar. Cuando bajó se dio cuenta que todavía no estaban las demás así que decidió desayunar sola, se encontraba tan ansiosa, lo único que quería era que bajaran Meiling Tomoyo, para ir a casa de Shaoran. Pasó unos minutos y vio bajar a sus amigas.

—¡Por fin chicas! ¿Por qué se demoraron tanto en bajar?

—Saku… nosotras no nos demoramos, fuiste tú la que te despertaste más temprano —explicó Tomoyo con una sonrisa.

—Es que estoy ansiosa… a qué hora iremos a ver a Shaoran

—Después de que Tomoyo y yo desayunemos. Así que será dentro de unos veinte minutos aproximadamente —dice Meiling sentándose en una silla—. Sakura no seas tan ansiosa Shaoran no se va a mover ni desaparecer de su casa —dijo Meiling haciendo que Sakura se sonrojara un poco al darse cuenta de que estaba demasiado nerviosa.

Llegaron a casa de Shaoran y la madre de él les abrió la puerta. Cuando las vio les sorprendió un poco, bueno a Meiling no tanto ya que estaba acostumbrada a verla a menudo por la casa, pero a las demás no, ya que no la habían visto.

—Tía ellas son Tomoyo y Sakura, ambas provienen de Japón, son amigas mías y de Shaoran —dijo Meiling haciendo una breve presentación sobre quienes eran ellas.

Prefirió no contarle que Sakura también había buscado las cartas Clow y que ella era la dueña para evitar algún tipo de problemas ya que la madre de Shaoran sabía que él había estado enamorado de Sakura.

—Mucho gusto —dijo la madre con una sonrisa— es un placer conocerlas, ahora iré a buscar a Shaoran para que bajes y las vea —se hizo a una lado haciéndolas pasar.

Sakura y Tomoyo hicieron una leve reverencia y pasaron a la casa.

\-- -- -- --

Shaoran se encontraba en su pieza viendo televisión. Tenía unas pequeñas ojeras por el hecho de que ayer no había logrado dormir muy bien, estaba nervioso seguía pensando lo mismo ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar cuando viera a Sakura? Todavía no encontraba una respuesta para eso. Decidió que no iba a pensar más en eso y que cuando la tuviera en frente suyo iba a ver lo que hiciera.

Se encontraba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que dio un pequeño brinco cuando sintió que tocaban la puerta, inmediatamente fue a abrir para ver quien era.

—Hola madre… ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—Dos amigas tuyas de Japón y Meiling vinieron a verte se encuentran abajo, así que anda a saludarlas espero que no se queden mucho tiempo. Dentro de una hora vendrá Elizabeth —diciendo eso la madre de Shaoran se va.

A penas su madre desaparece Shaora se dirigió al living donde se encontraba Sakura, Tomoyo y Meiling. Estaba totalmente nervioso, no sabía qué hacer. Su corazón latía muy deprisa, sentía que en cualquier momento se le saldría .

—Hola Meiling, super que habíha venido con dos personas más —terminó de hablar mirando a Meiling y fue cuando la vio.

Todo su ser se revolvió, hace cuanto tiempo que no veía sus ojos verdes posarse sobre los suyos, seguían teniendo el mismo brillo de antes.

—Shaoran, Sakura —dijeron al mismo tiempo. Sakura se levantó se dirigió hacia él y lo abrazó fuertemente.

Cuanto tiempo había soñado con ese momento, con el reencuentro. Cuando lo soltó se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos, el momento era mágico. Hasta que alguien los interrumpió.

—Shaoran… se puede saber ¿quién es ella y por qué te está abrazando? —Shaoran se dio vuelta vio que era Elizabeth la cual miraba a Sakura con cara de pocos amigos.

Continuará…

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

—Shaoran… se puede saber ¿quién es ella y por qué la estás abrazando? —Shaoran se dio vuelta y vio que era Elizabeth, y miraba a Sakura con cara de pocos amigos.

Shaoran y Sakura se separaron inmediatamente, después de que Elizabeth preguntó por Sakura. Ésta estaba un tanto sorprendida. Se preguntaba quién era ella, lo único que pensaba era que tenía confianza con Shaoran.

—Elizabeth ella es Sakura Kinomoto, una amiga de Japón. Sakura ella es Elizabeth, mi prometida.

Sakura al escuchar esto se quedó sin palabras. Era algo casi imposible de creer, su Shaoran estaba comprometido, y lo peor de todo es que lo más seguro era que Meiling ya sabía y no había sido capaz de decirle. Se suponía que la consideraba su amiga, si le hubiera dicho ella no se habría hecho esperanzas con Shaoran y que de este todavía correspondía sus sentimientos, pero prefirió ocultárselo para que ella pasara la tristeza más grande del mundo.

—Es un placer conocerte —dijo Elizabeth estirando su mano para que Sakura la tomara mientras la observara con una sonrisa cínica en su rostro.

Sakura estaba mirando fijamente la mano de Elizabeth, no sabía si estrecharla o no, vio la sonrisa que Elizabeth le dedicaba.

—El placer es mío —respondió Sakura, dedicándole la misma sonrisa y extendiendo su mano para así tomar la mano de Elizabeth.

Sakura tenía unas ganas enormes de llorar, pero se dijo a si mismo que no podía ponerse a llorar delante de Elizabeth ya que por cómo los había visto, se ganó el odio de la Shaoran.

—Bueno, Shaoran… ¿qué ha sido de tu vida en este tiempo? —preguntó Tomoyo, para amenizar el ambiente tenso que estaba formándose.

—Ha estado estudiando. En estos últimos meses los dos hemos estados preparndo nuestra boda —respondió Elizabeth.

Eso molestó a Shaoran, ya que le habían preguntado a él, a veces le molestaba esa actitud que tenía su prometida, lo trataba como un niño que no pudiese contestar por sí mismo.

—Elizabeth que yo sepa le preguntaron a Shaoran no a ti. No es necesario que estés respondiendo en lugar de él. Shaoran, asta lo que sé, tiene boca para hablar. —Dijo Meiling mirando con cara de pocos amigas a Elizabeth. Nunca le cayó bien, pero debía hacerse la simpática con ella por su primo.

Elizabeth prefirió no responder, sabía que eso podría traerles algunos problemas con Shaoran y lo que menos quería era eso. Así que se acordó que tenía que ir con su prometido a cotizar unas cosas para la boda.

—Shaoran mi vida… acuérdate que hoy iremos a ver unas cosas para nuestra boda, así que lo mejor sería que nos fuéramos de inmediato —dijo Elizabeth mientras tomaba del brazo a Shaoran cariñosamente para llevárselo de allí.

—Es verdad —mencionó Shaoran— Sakura, Tomoyo fue un gusto volver a verlas, espero que en otra ocasión podamos conversar —dijo Shaoran mientras hacía una leve inclinación y se iba de la casa, dejando a Meiling, Sakura y Tomoyo solas.

Cuando las tres estuvieron a solas Sakura empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, botando toda la tristeza que estaba sintiendo al saber que Shaoran iba a casarse.

—Saku… cálmate por favor. No queremos verte triste —decía Meiling intentando consolarla, y sintiéndose un poco culpable ya que ella no le había dicho sobre el estado civil de Shaoran, mientras Tomoyo abrazaba a Sakura para que pudiera botar todo.

—Ustedes… —empezó a hablar Sakura—, sabían que Shaoran estaba comprometido y que se iba a casar —dijo Sakura tratando de controlar su llanto.

—Sí… —dijo Tomoyo—, pero no queríamos decírtelo. Yo pienso que él todavía te quiere y se comprometió sólo porque su madre lo obligó —terminó diciendo Meiling con seguridad, ya que cada vez se convencía más de eso. La prueba fue el brillo de los ojos de Shaoran al ver a Sakura.

Sakura estuvo llorando por un rato hasta que se calmó y las tres decidieron irse a la casa de Meiling, y así poder despejarse un rato, ya que Sakura todavía se encontraba muy triste, ya que pensaba que ese reencuentra que tendría con Shaoran iba a ser hermoso, perfecto, pero lamentablemente se equivocó. Estaba empezando a arrepentirse de haber venido a Hong Kong.

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

Al otro día Sakura despertó sintiéndose igual o más triste que ayer, no entendía. Cómo era posible que sus amigas aún sabiendo la verdad sobre Shaoran y su compromiso no le hayan dicho nada. Quería odiarlas, pero sabía que eso era poco probable. Las quería demasiado para odiarlas, aunque todavía seguía enojada con ellas.

Quería volverse a Japón de donde nunca tuvo que haber salido. Era conciente si hubiese sabido todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo ahora, no hubiese venido. Pero por el momento no podía hacer nada, sólo quería que esa pesadilla terminara. Sakura veía todo eso como una gran pesadilla de la cual pronto despertaría y se encontraría en su casa como si nada hubiese pasado.

Sintió que tocaron su puerta, pero no hizo caso. Sabía que era para desayunar y la verdad es que no tenía hambre. Prefería quedarse sumergida en su tristeza.

\-- -- -- --

—Meiling crees que Sakura todavía se encuentre sentida —pregunta Tomoyo mirando el asiento vacío en la mesa mientras desayunaban.

Estaba preocupada por su amiga. Ayer cuando había vuelto de la casa de Shaoran no mencionó palabra alguna y se encerró en su habitación para no salir más de ella.

—No lo sé… pero por el momento creo que es mejor dejarla sola.

—Meiling háblame un poco sobre Elizabeth ¿cómo conoció a Shaoran? —Preguntó Tomoyo, quería conocerla más.

—Mi tía nos presentó en una fiesta que organizó con las familias más importantes de acá, Elizabeth no es de Hong Kong sino que de Inglaterra. Se conocieron y empezaron a hacerse buenos amigos y a mi tía le agradaba así que pasó un tiempo y decidieron ser novios para después casarse.

—Y… eso hace cuánto tiempo fue.

—Hace dos años exactamente y si te preguntas por qué acepté que tú y Sakura vinieran para acá. Fue porque sé que Shaoran todavía no la olvida, y lo comprobé ayer cuando se vieron.

—Sí… yo también vi el brillo de los ojos de Shaoran al verla, pero todavía no entiendo si todavía siente cosas por ella ¿Porqué se va a casar con Elizabeth?

—Creo que fue porque pensó que no la iba a volver a ver más —dijo Meiling tomando un poco de su café.

Necesitaba contarle todo a Tomoyo para que la ayudara a separar a Shaoran de su prometida y se quedara con Sakura.

—Entiendo —dijo Tomoyo comprensiva—, Meiling tenemos que hacer lo posible para separarlos si lo que dices es cierto. Así Sakura ya no estaría sufriendo tanto —dijo Tomoyo mirando a Meiling para ver si la apoyaba, ésta simplemente asintió.

\-- -- -- --

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me dijeron que estaba comprometido? Por qué hicieron que me ilusionara. Las dos sabían que yo todavía lo quería —decía Sakura mientras lloraba intensamente.

Todavía le dolía entender que sus amigas le hayan ocultado algo tan importante como que Shaoran se iba a casar. Le dolía tanto el corazón.

Cuando abrazó a Shaoran sintió que todavía la quería, que la había extrañado tanto como ella, pero al parecer fueron ilusiones suyas, al parecer la única persona que había extrañado y añorado había sido ella solamente.

—Dios me quiero ir de aquí… quiero estar en Japón. —intentaba dejar de llorar— Nunca tuve que haber venido hasta acá —decía Sakura

Se quedó un rato más acostada hasta que vio la hora, 12:00 PM. Decidió que era hora de levantarse, se baño. Se quedó ahí por unos momentos sintiendo como el agua iba mojando cada parte de su cuerpo. Se sentía tan bien, pensaba Sakura. Cerró los ojos y se relajó; por un momento olvidó la pena que llevaba en su corazón.

\-- -- -- --

—Tomoyo ¿por qué no saldrá Sakura todavía de su pieza? Dudo mucho que siga enojada con nosotras —dijo Meiling al momento en que veían como Sakura bajaba las escaleras con una cara de tristeza.

—Chicas… quiero volver a Japón, ya no sirve de nada estar aquí si me quedo. Shaoran me olvidó, hasta se va a casar… yo debería hacer lo mismo —dijo Sakura sorprendidas a Tomoyo y a Meiling.

—Pero Sakura no puedes hacer eso. No vinimos acá a Hong Kong para verlo y no hacer nada. Si tú lo quieres luchar por él, averigua quién es ella o no sé, pero yo no dejaré que nos vayamos —dijo Tomoyo dejando sorprendida a Sakura, ya que jamás esperó una reacción así por parte de su amiga.

—Perdón Tomoyo… —dijo Sakura—, pero no puedo quedarme. Me lastimaría demasiado ver a Shaoran con su prometida.

—Saku… escucha, Meiling y yo creemos que Shaoran está con ella porque pensó que nunca más te iba a ver. Puede ser que si tú le dices que no lo has olvidado él te acepte y deje a Elizabeth.

—No lo sé… —susurró Sakura— y que pasa si no lo hizo por eso, sino porque de verdad me olvido. Yo estaría haciendo el ridículo —dijo Sakura rompiendo a llorar.

A sus amigas se les rompió el corazón verla así en ese estado. Las dos sabían cuánto ella quería a Shaoran, por eso mismo tenían que hacer lo posible porque ellos dos estuvieran juntos. Las dos abrazaron a Sakura dejando que se desahogara.

\-- -- -- --

—Shaoran qué te parece más bonito… éste o éste otro —preguntaba Elizabeth a un Shaoran totalmente ido del lugar. Lo movió un poco para que los viere y a él le pareció que los dos eran exactamente iguales.

—Me da igual… escoge el que te guste más a ti —fue todo lo que respondió Shaoran para volver a encerrarse en sus pensamientos.

Sentía algo dentro de su pecho como si lo estuviera apretando. Lo extraño era que sentía esa sensación cada vez que recordaba la cara de tristeza de Sakura.

Sakura… hace tanto tiempo que no la veía y para él seguía siendo igual de hermosa, esos ojos que a penas lo vieron brillaron de una manera hermosa, pero ese brillo no duró mucho ya que pronto se opacaron al enterarse de la verdad. El se iba a casar.

Lo pudo ver, sabía que todavía lo quería y eso en parte lo hizo realmente feliz, ya que el todavía no se olvidaba de ella a lo mejor por eso sentía tristeza. El saber que ambos se querían pero no podían estar juntos.

—Shaoran —lo llamó Elizabeth— acuérdate que lo único que falta es que escojas tu traje y debe ser pronto. Lamentablemente mañana me debo ir a Inglaterra para informarles sobre la boda. Bueno ahora me voy adiós amor —dijo Elizabeth dándole un suave beso en la boca para irse.

Shaoran escuchó que ella se iba a Inglaterra y se detuvo a pensar. Esa era su oportunidad, debía intentar hablar con Sakura en esta semana que su prometida no iba a estar.

Continuará…

 


	5. Chapter 5

Shaoran estaba acostado en su cama pensando en cómo iba a disculparse con Sakura. Estaba seguro que ella lo seguía queriendo, pero le había hecho daño.

Se sentía culpable. Porque vio la tristeza en los ojos de Sakura cuando Elizabeth dijo que estaba comprometidos.

“ _Tengo que ir donde ella y hablarle. Explicarle algunas cosas”._

El problema era que no estaba seguro qué decirle a Sakura cuando fuera a la casa de su prima. Lo único que tenía en mente era abrazarla y darle un beso, pero sabía que eso no debía hacerlo.

“ _Pero quiero besarla”._

Decía su corazón pero su mente se recriminaba por sus deseos. Sabía que eso era imposible, el se iba a casar con Elizabeth por mucho que no quisiese por el hecho de que hubiese aparecido Sakura.

En medio de sus pensamientos siente que suena el teléfono y va a contestarlo.

—Alo ¿quién habla?

—Shaoran… soy yo Meiling necesito hablar contigo.

—¿Qué pasa Meiling? —estaba preocupado, Meiling no se había comunicado desde que vio a Sakura.

—Sakura quiere volver a Japón.

Sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir por unos segundos para luego volver a latir con mucha más fuerza como si se fuera a salir de su cuerpo.

“ _No… eso no puede ser. Sakura no se puede ir”._

—Y… ¿qué tengo que ver yo con todo esto? —preguntó Shaoran intentando ignorar el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

—Lo sabes muy bien. —Le dijo Meiling directa— Sabes que si ella está aquí es porque todavía siente cosas por ti.

—No lo sé… y si fuera así no tendría mucha importancia yo quiero a Elizabeth —no podía aceptar que seguía sintiendo cosas por ella. Eso le traería muchos problemas.

—Shaoran deja esa farsa a un lado. Ambos sabemos que tú todavía la quieres.

—Mira no sé por qué me llamaste, pero estoy ocupado así que debo colgar adiós —dijo Shaoran para cortar la llamada inmediatamente para evitar que Meiling siguiera diciendo cosas que eran verdad.

“ _No quiero que Sakura se vaya de aquí”._

Shaoran tomó una chaqueta al darse cuenta de que estaba empezando anochecer y salió de su casa rápidamente sin decirle a nadie donde iba. Su único objetivo era ir a la casa de Meiling y poder hablar con Sakura.

\-- -- -- --

Shaoran llegó a la casa de Meiling, tocó el timbre y esperó unos instantes, los cuales le parecieron una eternidad para que le abrieran la puerta.

“ _Espero que Sakura no sea la que abra por favor”._

—Shaoran… —Shaoran, vio a la persona que le había abierto la puerta y se quedó callado, era Sakura al parecer la suerte no estaba de su lado.

—Hola… —dijo Shaoran— estás ocupada o ¿no? Me gustaría poder hablar unos minutos contigo —dijo Shaoran el cual estaba siendo consumido por los nervios.

Sakura se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que Shaoran. No podía creer que había ido hasta la casa de Meiling para hablar con ella, por mucho que no quisiera su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente.

—Bueno… pero dónde está Elizabeth, la verdad es que no me gustaría que nos viera podría pensar cualquier cosa.

—Oh… no te preocupes regresó a Inglaterra para estar con su familia, vuelve dentro de una semana.

—Está bien —susurró— deja avisar que voy a salir para que Tomoyo y Meiling no se preocupen.

—Está bien.

Shaoran vio como Sakura entraba a la casa y cerraba la puerta.

Lanzó un suspiro. Pensó que le iba a costar un poco más hablar pero por suerte pudo controlar sus nervios y trato de ignorar los latidos acelerados de su corazón.

“Por suerte aceptó conversar conmigo. Por un momento pensé que me cerraría la puerta en la cara”.

Vio como abrían la puerta sonrió al ver que era Sakura. La empezó a observar detenidamente.

Seguía siendo igual de bella sus cabellos estaban un poco más largos y sus ojos… se extrañó al darse cuenta que en sus ojos se podían notar unas ojeras. Sintió una presión en su pecho.

“ _Estuvo llorando, por mi culpa…”._

—Shaoran… —susurró bajo— ¿qué pasa? ¿De qué querías hablar? —preguntó Sakura, ya que se estaba sintiendo cohibida por la mirada que Shaoran le dirigía.

“ _¿Por qué me mirará tanto?”._

—Bueno lo que pasa es que yo… —no sabía cómo continuar— ¿Por qué no vamos a dar un paseo y así seguimos hablando?

—Está bien…

Empiezan a caminar. Los dos se encuentran muy nerviosos.

El aire está tenso como si con solo un cuchillo se fuera a quebrar.

—Sakura no te vayas todavía —soltó Shaoran de repente, producto de los nervios y el temor de que Sakura se fuera.

—Yo… —Sakura buscó las palabras necesarias— Shaoran lo siento tengo que irme. Vine para ver como estaban tú y Meiling ahora que los vi no tengo por qué estar aquí —dijo Sakura bajando la mirada para no ver a Shaoran.

Se había sonrojado cuando él le dijo que no se fuera. Su corazón casi se le sale de su pecho por la felicidad que sintió.

“ _Tonta… No pienses en eso no te ilusiones el se va a casar con otra persona”._

—Sakura… en este tiempo que no nos vimos yo pensé que nunca más te iba a volver a ver y me comprometí con Elizabeth… pero yo no contaba con tú vendrías.

—Shaoran no te preocupes por eso —no quería seguir escuchando más sobre Elizabeth—, es más felicidades. Espero que seas feliz con tu novia. Ella se ve una muy buena persona —dijo Sakura mordiéndose el labio inferior para no llorar y mostrar que lo estaba diciendo era mentira.

Shaoran se desesperó sentía que la estaba perdiendo.

—Sakura… no te vayas, quédate un tiempo más —le pidió Shaoran— solo una semana para poder saber más sobre tu vida en este tiempo que no nos hemos visto por favor… —decía Shaoran, desesperado no quería de Sakura se fuera, no quería perderla de nuevo.

“ _Dile que la quieres. Deja de decirle excusas estúpidas”._ Su corazón le estaba jugando chueco. No podía decirle sus sentimientos ya que la boda era un hecho se iba hacer si o sí. Solo quería un poco de su compañía en esta semana.

Sakura no sabía qué pensar. Estaba confundida.

“ _Ándate está jugando con tus sentimientos cuando pase esta semana te dejará”._ Pensaba su mente.

“ _Quédate. Arriésgate. Aprovecha esta semana en la Elizabeth no va a estar. Quédate o si no te arrepentirás por el resto de tu vida”._ Su corazón le decía eso.

“ _Qué hago. Que alguien me ayuda por favor”._

—Está bien Shaoran… me quedaré por esta semana pero luego me iré. Así podremos ponernos al día con nuestras vidas —dijo Sakura cuando por fin decidió hacerle caso a su corazón y no a su mente.

—Me alegro que te quedes Sakura… —dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa que fue correspondida por Sakura para luego abrazarla.

Sakura se sorprendió un poco pero no lo rechazó. Lo correspondió y se quedaron ahí los dos juntos y felices.

Estuvieron varios minutos así hasta que se separaron y miraron felices. Para seguir con su paseo pero esta vez ya no iban nerviosos estaba totalmente relajados al estar con las personas qué querían.

Se miraron y sonrieron. Sus sonrisas sólo decían una cosa y sus ojos reflejaban lo mismo.

“ _Te quiero”._

Continuará…

 


	6. Días de felicidad

Había pasado dos días desde que Shaoran fue de la casa de Meiling a hablar con Sakura. En esos dos días ellos se habían visto casi siempre.

La de ojos verdes se sentía realmente feliz ya que tenía la impresión de que estaba empezando a recuperar a Shaoran.

“ _Puede ser que él todavía sienta algo por mí”._ Desde que había llegado a Hong Kong, esos dos días habían sido los mejores para ella. El hecho de estar casi siempre con Shaoran hacían que su corazón empezara a latir aceleradamente.

Estaba en su habitación observándose como se encontraba, ya que el castaño en unos minutos pasaría a buscarla para ir a un parque de atracciones.

Se encontraba nerviosa, en esos días Shaoran se había portado como un príncipe con ella.

La había llevado a distintas partes de la ciudad para que la conociera, se había preocupado de cada detalle para que Sakura se sintiera feliz.

Por unos instantes sus ojos se opacaron dejando ver la tristeza, ya que sabía que todas las atenciones que Shaoran tenía para con ella se iban acabar cuando terminara esta semana anunciando que Elizabeth venía y ella se tendría que volver a Japón.

Guardando en el fondo de su corazón esa hermosa semana que había tenido junto con Shaoran.

“ _Vamos Sakura no te deprimas ahora. Deja esos pensamientos atrás y dedícate a disfrutar de este maravilloso día”._

\-- -- -- --

Shaoran se estaba dirigiendo a la casa de su prima para ir a buscar a Sakura para pasar todo el día en el parque de atracciones. Quería pasar todos los días de esa semana con ella.

Quería verla sonreír para él, como lo había hecho en esos dos días que había estado con ella.

“ _No quiero que esta semana pase”._ Le había bastado solo dos días para darse cuenta de que lo que sentía por Sakura nunca se había ido, sino que había permanecido dormido al pensar que nunca más la iba a volver a ver.

Llega a la casa y toca el timbre para que le abran cosa que pasa inmediatamente.

—Hola Shaoran de inmediato llamo a Sakura para que baje —le abrió Tomoyo—, está bien Tomoyo yo esperaré aquí.

Ve como Tomoyo va al interior de la casa para gritarle a Sakura que ya se encontraba. A los minutos se encuentra con Sakura se saludan y despiden de su amigo para luego dirigirse al parque de atracciones.

—Nos iremos caminando ya que no queda muy lejos de aquí —le comenta a Sakura—. Está bien no te preocupes, por mí no hay problemas —dijo Sakura sonriéndole dulcemente, haciendo que el corazón de Shaoran se acelerara un poco.

Después de ese pequeño dialogo se quedan en silencio caminando lentamente. El de cabello castaño le toma la mano a Sakura haciendo que se sonroje un poco, pero no le suelta la mano.

—Shaora has sabido algo de Eriol es que hace tiempo que no lo veo —le pregunta— Sí, viene pasado mañana… tú sabes por la boda —ve como se entristece Sakura— Qué bueno, entonces lo podré ver aunque sea un día —comenta feliz la de ojos claro, intentado ocultar la tristeza que sintió al escuchar la palabra boda—. Así Tomoyo lo podrá ver.

—¿Por qué Tomoyo? —preguntó Shaoran sintiendo curiosidad por haberla mencionado— Uhh.. Lo que pasa es que a Tomoyo le gusta Tomoyo, cuando se fue ella estuvo bastante triste.

—No tenía idea bueno al parecer Eriol podría sentir lo mismo, ya que cuando lo llamé para invitarlo me preguntó si ustedes venía y al decirle que no se entristeció.

—Entonces Shaoran cuando el llegué debemos juntarlos —dijo Sakura ilusionada—. Está bien —respondió Shaoran riéndose un poco por las ocurrencias de Sakura.

Siguieron caminando en silencio tomados de la mano. A veces era interrumpidos por comentarios que hacía la gente con respecto a la linda y tierna pareja que formaban, haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran para después mirarse y sonreír.

—Bueno Saku llegamos —le dijo en la entrada del parque—. Qué bueno a donde iremos primero. —Preguntó Sakura—, a la montaña rusa —le respondió para dirigirse a la boletería y comprar las entradas e ir a la montaña rusa.

Cuando se subieron Sakura se puso un poco nerviosa, ya que nunca había sido muy buena para esos juegos.

—Tengo terror… —dijo Sakura cuando vio que faltaba poco para que la montaña rusa se pusiera en movimiento.

Shaoran no dijo nada sólo tomó la mano de Sakura con fuerza, dándole un poco de seguridad.

El juego empezó a moverse y la de ojos verdes no pudo evitar lanzar un grito al sentir como el carrito se iba moviendo haciendo que algunas veces se quedaran de cabeza. Sakura lo único que quería era que el juego acabara, no le estaba gustando para nada.

Cuando el juego terminó se bajaron y Sakura suspiró de alivio al sentir sus pies en la tierra. Shaoran la abrazó.

—Si te daba miedo me tuviste que haber dicho… —le riñó Shaoran—. No te preocupes, el susto ya pasó. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

—Vamos a comer algo y después seguimos subiéndonos a juegos, pero que no te den miedo.

Fueron a comer algo para luego subirse a todos los juegos posible, para aprovechar ese día.

Ninguno de los quería que terminara ese día, lo estaban pasando demasiado bien. Era el día más feliz de la vida de ambos. Lo estaban pasando tan bien que no se dieron cuenta que el día estaba llegando a su fin, les faltaba subir a un solo juego para tener que irse a sus casas.

—Uff… estoy cansadísima no puedo más, hemos caminado todo el día. —Dijo Sakura sentándose en una banca que había—. Sí, pero podemos subirnos a un juego más antes de llevarte a tu casa —no quería separarse de ella—. A la noria, siempre me ha gustado subir a ese juego de noche —le dice Sakura sonriendo—. Está bien vamos a ese entonces —dijo Shaoran tomando la mano de Sakura y dirigiéndose a la Noria.

Se sentaron en la cabina esperando a que comenzara a funcionar. Cuando sintieron como se iba moviendo Shaoran abrazó a Sakura y así los dos fueron viendo como iba subiendo a medida que la Noria iba dando vueltas. Observando toda la ciudad de noche.

Sakura se apoyó en el hombro de Shaoran para poder ver mejor el paisaje y así sentir más cerca a Shaoran.

—Esto es hermoso —murmuró Sakura observando desde el punto más alto toda la ciudad iluminada por las luces—. Sí… pero no tanto como tú —Sakura sintió como sus mejillas se ponían tibias al escuchar el comentario que hizo Shaoran. Lo dijo en un susurro muy cerca de su oído haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera.

—Shaoran… —Sakura miró a su compañero y no pudo seguir hablando, la mirada que le dedicaba era de mucho cariño y ella simplemente lo quedó mirando, haciendo que sus miradas se encontraran.

El castaño empezó acercar su rostro al de Sakura lentamente, con la intención de besar sus labios. La de ojos verdes cuando se dio cuenta de las intenciones del chino no hizo nada para evitarlo, cerró sus ojos para esperar el momento en que sus labios por fin se rozaran.

Shaoran sonrió al ver la reacción de Sakura y acercó su rostro al de ella rápidamente para así acabar de inmediato con la distancia que los separaba. Sus labios se rozaron suavemente en un principio y después el chino acarició con su lengua los labios de Sakura haciendo que abriera los labios para profundizar el beso.

Los dos se sentían en las nubes, por fin después de tanto tiempo sus labios se juntaban demostrando todo el cariño que se tenían y que habían guardado con tanto recelo hasta ese momento.

—Te quiero —susurró Shaoran a penas se separó de los labios de Sakura—. Yo también te quiero —le respondió Sakura con una adorable sonrisa.

Se volvieron a besar, esta vez con más ganas y pasión sin importarles si en una semana más ya no lo podrían volver hacer. En estos momentos solo importaban lo que ellos sentían por el otro.

“ _Deseo que esto no termine nunca”._ Pensaron tanto Sakura como Shaoran a la vez mientras se besaban.

Continuará…

 


	7. Días de felicidad II

Al día siguiente de haber ido al parque de atracciones llegaba Eriol, por lo que Shaoran iría a buscarlo al aeropuerto ya que el inglés se quedaría en su casa.

Primero pasaría por la casa de Meiling, ya que cuando fue a dejar a Sakura ella le dijo que también quería ir a recibirlo y que convencería a Tomoyo y a Meiling para que la acompañaran.

Suspiró al recordar la ida al parque de atracciones se había sentido tan feliz al besar los labios de Sakura y que ella le haya correspondido el beso hizo que su felicidad aumentara. Era consciente de que eso no duraría para siempre que se terminaría el día en que Elizabeth regresara de Inglaterra, ya que seguirían con los preparativos de la boda para realizar finalmente cosa que él ya no quería.

—¡Shaoran! —siente que le gritan, levanta la cabeza y ve que ya había llegado a la casa de Meiling y ella con Sakura y Tomoyo lo estaban mirando y esperando.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿por qué gritan?

—Llevas unos minutos ahí parado y estábamos empezando a preocuparnos —dijo Meiling mientras cerraba la puerta de su casa

—Ah… perdón es que estaba pensando en otra cosa y no me fijé que ya había llegado —dijo Shaoran excusándose y deseando que no le hicieran preguntas al respecto—. Bueno no te preocupes ahora podemos ir al aeropuerto a buscar a Eriol —dijo Meiling mientras le dirigía una mirada a Tomoyo haciendo que se sonrojara y los demás rieran un poco por su reacción, provocando que se avergonzara más.

Los cuatro se dirigieron al aeropuerto.

La madre de Shaoran los llevaba, Sakura iba observando por la ventana sumida en sus propios pensamientos, ayer se sintió tan feliz al ser besada por Shaoran.

Era lo que había esperado desde que el castaño se fue de Japón y por fin se cumplía, pero al despertar esta mañana volvió a entristecer porque irían a buscar a Eriol, ya que el inglés vendría a la boda de Shaoran y Elizabeth cosa que entristecía demasiado a la dueña de las cartas, porque puede que él también la quiera, pero no iban a estar juntos por ese compromiso.

“ _Me gustaría pensar que esto no está ocurriendo”._ Pensaba Sakura a medida que se entregaba a cada minuto a su tristeza.

—¿Ustedes se van a quedar hasta después de la boda de mi hijo? —preguntó la madre de Shaoran mirando a Sakura y Tomoyo a través del espejo retrovisor—. Eh… yo creo que sí —respondió Sakura un poco desorientada, le tomó por sorpresa la pregunta.

El viaje continuó en silencio después de ese pequeño dialogo.

\-- -- -- -- --

—¡Sakura despierta! —siente que la mueven un poco, abre lentamente los ojos y ve a Tomoyo y se da cuenta que se quedó dormida—. Perdón me quedé dormida parece… —dice saliendo del auto, para dirigirse a la entrada del aeropuerto con Tomoyo donde están todos esperándola.

Cuando llegan donde los demás entran al aeropuerto para dirigirse al lugar donde se encuentran las personas que llegaban a Hong Kong y esperar a que apareciera Eriol.

Tomoyo se encontraba bastante ansiosa a pesar de que ellos siempre hablaban por teléfono, pero desde hace harto tiempo que no lo veía y aunque no lo demostrara lo extrañaba y ayer cuando Sakura le comentó que hoy irían a buscarlo, ya que vendría sintió como su estomago se apretaba del nervio que sentía de volver a verlo.

—Tomoyo… ¿te sientes ansiosa? —le pregunta Sakura con una sonrisa, haciendo que se sonroje un poco.

—Sí… creo que esto mismo sentiste tú mientras nos dirigíamos para acá.

—Sí, pero con la diferencia que tu después de verlo te sentirás feliz en cambio yo estuve triste, ya que no se va a casar con alguien, no como Shaoran… —dijo Sakura mientras sus ojos se opacaban por la tristeza que nuevamente empezaba a sentir.

—Pero Sakura no todo está perdido, ayer dijiste que ustedes dos se besaron, a lo mejor ese beso es indicio de que él todavía te quiere… —dice Tomoyo tratando de subirle el ánimo a Sakura, ya que odiaba que su amiga estuviera triste—. Puede que él sienta algo por mí, pero eso no quita el hecho de que se vaya a casar dentro de poco —dijo mientras se secaba unas lágrimas que se habían escapado de sus ojos.

Tomo se acercó más a ella para poder abrazarla y dejar que descargara su pena.

Shaoran se acercó a ella al ver que Sakura estaba llorando se preocupó, quería saber lo que le pasaba. Miró a Tomoyo para saber si ella le podría explicar, pero no dijo nada solo soltó a Sakura para ir y dejarlos solos a ellos dos.

Tomó de la mano a Sakura, para empezar a alejarse de allí y así evitar que su madre los viera, para poder estar con Sakura con más tranquilidad aunque sea por unos instantes.

—Saku… ¿qué pasa? ¿por qué estás llorando? —preguntó Shaoran en un susurro mientras tomaba el rostro de Sakura y lo limpiaba de las lágrimas que salían haciendo que Sakura cerrara los ojos al sentir los dedos de Shaoran acariciar su piel—. Shaora… tú sientes algo por mí —preguntó bajito Sakura, solo para que el la escuchara.

Shaoran se sorprendió por su pregunta, pero lo único que pensó en hacer fue en volver a juntar sus labios con los de ella como lo hizo ayer y así lo hizo.

Sakura al sentir los labios de Shaoran sobre los suyos cerró sus ojos y colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del castaño correspondiendo el beso. Se volvió a sentir feliz, ya que ahora sabía que él la quería, aunque se casara con Elizabeth.

—Saku… si te quiero, y créeme que no quiero casarme con Elizabeth —dijo Shaoran a penas se separó de Sakura. Esta última se sintió tan feliz que juntó nuevamente sus labios, pero esta vez por poco tiempo ya que Meiling se acercó a ellos.

—¡Sakura, Shaoran! Eriol ya está llegando así que tienen que venir —gritó Meiling que se había dado cuenta lo que estaba pasando entre ellos y se sintió feliz por Sakura.

—Está bien ya vamos —dijo Shaoran mientras le daba un corto beso a Sakura en los labios, para después dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba Meiling, Tomoyo y su madre.

Cuando llegaron Eriol ya se estaba acercando hacia donde se encontraban, al primero que saludó fue a Shaoran, después a la madre de él. Luego a Meiling y a Sakura.

Por último a Tomoyo dándole un beso en la mano, haciendo que ella se sonrojara y los demás disimuladamente los molestaran.

—¡Qué bueno que llegaste Eriol! Hace tiempo que no te veíamos —decía Sakura muy feliz mientras miraba a Tomoyo de reojo para después reírse—, digo lo mismo, pero no sabía que ustedes estaba aquí.

—Es que llegamos de sorpresa… la única que sabía que vendríamos era Meiling —dijo Sakura intentado sonar alegre, lográndolo solo un poco.

Se dirigieron a la casa de Shaoran, en el trayecto siguieron conversando mientras Sakura pensaba qué podía hacer para que Tomoyo y Eriol estuvieran juntos.

Continuará…

 


	8. Decisiones

Se encontraban en casa de Shaoran ya que Eriol se iba a quedar con él los días que estuvieran Hong Kong. Se habían dedicado a conversar con Eriol, porque hace bastante tiempo que no lo veían y se alegraban de volver a verlo.

—Eriol… ¿Hasta cuándo piensas quedarte? —preguntó Sakura. Para ella era mue importante saberlo, ya que así sabría el tiempo con el que contaba para que Erio y Tomoyo terminaran juntos.

—Hasta unos días después de la boda.

Sakura sintió que su felicidad disminuía por uno minutos ¿por qué cada vez que conseguía olvidarse por un momento de la boda alguien se lo recordaba? No lo sabía, pero era como si todos inconscientemente querían verla triste. Pero ella no se deprimió tanto, estos días al lado de Shaoran le hicieron entender que él seguía queriendo y para ella eso era suficiente.

—Me alegro, entonces vas a estar hasta como dos semanas —dijo Meiling mirando a Sakura sonriendo ya que tenía la misma idea que ella. Emparejar a Tomoyo y Eriol.

Shaoran que vio el intercambio de miradas entre Sakura y su prima, lo único que hizo fue suspirar. Miró a Tomoyo y le dio un poco de risa. Estaba mirando el piso y sus mejillas eran adornadas por un tono carmín.

—Permiso voy al baño —dijo Tomoyo mientras salía de la habitación porque no soportaba ni un minuto más las miradas que se estaban dedicando Sakura y Meiling es que no podían disimular un poco. En estos momentos se arrepentía de haberles dicho que sentía cosas por Eriol, ya que lo único que han hecho desde entonces

-Permiso voy al bañolas u-Dijo Tomoyo mientras salía de la habitación, porque no soportabani un minuto más las miradas que se dedicaban Sakura y Meiling, es que no podían disimular un poco, en estos momentos se arrepentía de haberles dicho que sentía cosas por Eriol, ya que lo único que han hecho desde entonces ha sido molestarla.

 _'En que momento_ _decidí_ _contarles'_. Pensaba frustrada Tomoyo mientras se lavaba la cara para despejar se un poco. Cierra la llave del agua cuando siente que tocan la puerta, la abre y se encuentra con la sorpresa de que es Eriol, sonríe, lo más seguro es que Sakura o Meiling lo hayan enviado para que intenten hablar.

-Tomoyo, Sakura me dijo que te viniera a buscar, ya que se esta haciendo tarde-Dice Eriol un poco nerviosos, Tomoyo vuelve a sonreír, Eriol corresponde al sonrisa, para luego correrse a un lado para que Tomoyo pase.

-Gracias Eriol, ¿vamos donde los de mas o vas entrar al baño?

-Voy contigo-Dijo Eriol mientras se dirigían a la habitación de Shaoran, donde los demás los esperaban. Cuando llegaron las tres se despidieron de los chicos, para dirigirse a su casa las tres.

-.-

-Shaoran puedo preguntarte algo-Dijo Eriol, ya que desde que llego estaba teniendo una duda que no lo dejaba en paz, era sobre el compromiso de Shaoran, ya que el todavía no ha visto a la prometida de este.

-¿Qué pasa?...

¿Donde está tu prometida?... es que me extrañó que no estuviera contigo, ya que por lo que me habías dicho las veces que hablamos era que ella no se separaba de ti-Shaoran suspira aliviado, ya que pensaba que le iba a preguntar sobre Sakura, estando mas tranquilo no dudo en responder.

-Ahh... Elizabeth esta en Inglaterra, lo que pasa es que personalmente le quería informar a su familia sobre la boda, pero yo preferí quedarme acá para ir a buscarte cuando llegaras...

-Y aprovechar de estar con Sakura por unos días...-Dijo Eriol, tomando por sorpresa a Shaoran, acaso tan notorio era el hecho que el seguía enganchado a Sakura.

-¿Por qué lo dices?.

-Es que es algo obvio, durante todo este día la mirabas y no era la mirada que le dedicas a una amiga si no a la persona que quieres-Shaoran lo miro asintiendo, ¿de que servía mentir cuando el ya se había dado cuenta?. Suspiró, pero no de frustración sino de alivio, ya que necesitaba contarle a alguien lo que sentía, y ahora que llego Eriol el iba a ser la persona que lo escuchara.

-Tienes razón, todavía quiero a Sakura pero no puedo hacer nada, mi madre no permitiría que estuviéramos juntos...

-Pero creo que no te debes dar por vencido, la quieres entonces lucha por ella, deja a Elizabeth, es lo mejor que puedes hacer, hay veces que no tienes que escuchar siempre lo que dice tu madre, sino lo que dice tu corazón...-Dijo Eriol tratando de ayudar a su amigo.

Shaoran se quedo pensando en lo que le dijo su amigo, a lo mero tenía razón y ya era hora de que pensara en si miso en vez de su madre, ya que si le hacía caso a su madre no iba a ser feliz, ya que la única persona que lo hacía feliz y le ponía el mundo de cabeza era Sakura.

-.-

Tomoyo, Sakura y Meling cuando llegaron a la casa de la última se fueron a la habitación de Tomoyo, para poder conversar.

-Tomoyo como te sentiste cuando viste a Eriol-Fue lo primero que pregunto Sakura, ya que estaba ansiosa por saber lo que su amiga sintió.

-Felicidad, hace mucho tiempo no lo veía, pero no por el hecho de que lo quiera sino, porque es mi amigo y lo extrañaba como tal-Dijo Tomoyo tratando de estar tranquila, ya que cuando Sakura le empezaba a preguntar sobre Eriol no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa.

-Pues te digo que Eriol no apartaba su mirada de ti, yo creo que eres correspondida, solo tienes que jugártela-Grito bastante entusiasmada Meiling.

El corazón de Tomoyo aumento su ritmo de solo pensar que era correspondida por Eriol, sería tan feliz, pero sabía que nunca lo iba poder averiguar, por su personalidad tan tranquila.

-Chicas no se... si eso sea cierto, aparte no hablo mucho con el y....

-Por eso no te preocupes, que nosotras te ayudaremos-Dijo Sakura mientras la abrazaba, quería que su amiga fuera feliz con la persona que quería, no como ella, ya que Shaoran se casaría y no podrían estar juntos.

-Así es, por lo tanto disponemos de solo dos semanas para hacer que tu y Eriol estén juntos...

 _'Son las mejores amigas que puedo tener'._ Pensaba Tomoyo mientras era abrazada por Sakura y Meiling.

Continuara...


	9. Volviendo a la realidad

Durante todo lo que quedaba de esa semana, Sakura, Tomoyo y Meiling, pasaron en casa de Shaoran para estar los cinco y así hacer que Tomoyo y Eriol estuvieran mas cerca, pero no resultaba mucho, ya que por alguna u otra razón no podían conversar sobre ellos. Haciendo que Sakura y Meiling se frustraran, ya que hacían todo lo posible, pero ellos dos cuando estaban juntos se quedaban callados y no hablaban.

-Tomoyo, si quieres saber si Eriol siente lo mismo que tu deberías conversar con el.

-Tomo es verdad lo que dice Sakura, nosotras hemos hecho lo posible, pero si tu no quieres...

-Chicas no es eso... yo no acostumbro a hablar mucho y ustedes los saben, y si el no me quiere mejor dejarlo así...

Meiling y Sakura se miraron entre si, sabían muy bien que eso no era verdad, ya que una vez conversando con Shaoran les dijo que Eriol si la quería, pero no estaba seguro de si ella correspondía sus sentimientos.

-Mei.. hoy también iremos donde Shaoran-Pregunto Tomoyo, para ver si hoy podría conversar aunque sea un poco con Eriol.

-No... lo que pasa es que hoy llega Elizabeth y Shaoran va a ir a buscarla al aeropuerto junto con Eriol-Dijo Meiling mirando a Sakura, esperando que no reaccionara mal.

Sakura suspiró, sabía que apenas Elizabeth volviera de Inglaterra todo lo que paso con Shaoran quedaría en el olvido. Sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, para ella esta semana había sido la más hermosa, había sido realmente feliz, ya que siempre estaba con Shaoran y el era muy atento y cariñoso con ella. Los dos se habían olvidado de Elizabeth.

_'Lamentablemente la felicidad no es eterna...'_ . Pensaba Sakura mientras dejaba que las lágrimas de sus ojos empezaran a salir.

-Saku... no llores por favor, sabes que es algo que debía pasar-Dijo Tomoyo mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

-Lo se Tomoyo.. pero es que no puedo evitar sentirme triste al saber que los días que siguen no van a ser como los de esta semana-Decía mientras intentaba secarse las lágrimas que iban saliendo cada vez con mas frecuencia.

-.-

Shaoran y Eriol se dirigían al aeropuerto para ir a buscar Elizabeth. Shaoran no estaba muy feliz, ya que toda esta semana había sido bastante agradable, el hecho de que estuvo con Sakura durante la semana completa le había hecho muy bien. La quería tanto, no quería separarse nunca de ella, pero era algo imposible, ya que el la próxima semana se casaría con Elizabeth.

-Shaoran tienes que hablar con Meiling, ya que Elizabeth trajo a cas i toda su familia y dudo que todos puedan quedarse en nuestra casa-Dijo la madre de  Shaoran .

-Esta bien, apenas lleguemos a casa llamo a Mei para decirle.

-Si quieres puedes invitarla a ella y sus amigas para que vengan a la comida que haré hoy, así Eriol no se va sentir tan incomodo al estar con gente que no conoce.

-Las invitare madre-Respondió mirando a Eriol con una sonrisa, el último se sonrojo levemente, ya que si las invitaba iría Tomoyo, y el nuevamente no sabría que decirle por sus nervios.

Eriol suspiró frustrado, ya que no sabía que hacer para hablar con Tomoyo, a pesar de que durante esta semana paso bastante tiempo con ella no podía hablar de nada cuando estaban solos, su legua se le trababa o no encontraba algún tema interesante para conversar, y cada vez quedaba poco para que fuera el matrimonio y el seguía sin confesarle sus sentimientos a Tomoyo.

_'¿Por qué tiene que ser tan complicado?'_ . Pensaba Eriol mientras suspiraba, es que para el era tan complicado hablar con Tomoyo, simplemente porque la quería, deseaba que todo fuera mas fácil, a lo mejor con la comida de hoy podría conversar mas con ella, aunque no estaba seguro de si iría, ya que duda que Sakura quisiese ir, estando Elizabeth nuevamente en casa de Shaoran.

-Eriol baja, ya llegamos al aeropuerto-Dijo Shaoran logrando sacar de sus pensamientos a Eriol, este se bajo inmediatamente del auto para ir con Shaoran.

Entraron al aeropuerto y vieron que Elizabeth ya los estaba esperando junto con toda su familia. Shaoran al ver a toda la familia de su prometida sintió un pinchazo en su pecho, sabía que esto no iba a funcionar, ya que el no la quería, tenía a Sakura tan metida en su corazón que tenía mas que claro que con Elizabeth no sería feliz.

_'Si se que con ella no ser_ _é_ _feliz, entonces... ¿por qué sigo con ella?'_ . Se dijo Shaoran mientras correspondía el abrazo que Elizabeth le daba.

-Shaoran te extrañe tanto, lo único que quería era verte-Dijo Elizabeth, Shaoran solo respondió con una sonrisa.

No podía mentir y decirle que el también la había extrañado, cuando la verdad era que ni si quería se acordó, ya que estaba con Sakura...

-Ven Shao para presentarte a mi familia-Dijo Elizabeth tomando la mano de Shaoran y se dir i g í an donde estaba la familia de la primera.

_'No quiero continuar con esta mentira'_ .Pensaba Shaoran mientras saludaba a todos los familiares de su prometida.

Continuara...


End file.
